freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiss the Girl
"Kiss the Girl" is a love song from Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse. In this musical short it is performed by Michelangelo, Sandalwood, Zion "Pikachu18" and FrankIe. Plot While, Sonata Dusk is on a date with her boyfriend, Heath Burns. Scuttle arrives, as he started to do a "little vocal romantic stimulation", that completely annoys Michelangelo, Sandalwood, FrankIe and Zion "Pikachu18". Sonata facepalms in dismay, as she watches Scuttle singing badly. Cast/Characters * Sonata Dusk: Marÿke Hendrikse * Heath Burns: James Arnold Taylor * Michelangelo: Greg Cipes * Sandalwood: Vincent Tong * Zion "Pikachu18": Josh Grelle * FrankIe: Kira Tozer * Scuttle: Chris Edgerly * Nick: Graham Verchere Transcript :(Animated short begins with Sonata Dusk on her date with Heath Burns) :Sonata Dusk: I'm happy that I'm on a date with you, Heath. :Heath Burns: Yeah. Thanks, Sonata. :Sonata Dusk: So, what do you wanna do? :Heath Burns: Watch the night sky. :(Scene goes to nighttime) :Sonata Dusk: This is nice. :Heath Burns: Yeah. :(Zion "Pikachu18", Sandalwood and FrankIe watches Sonata Dusk on her date with her boyfriend, Heath Burns) :Michelangelo: Did he kiss her? :FrankIe: Shh! Not yet, Mikey. :Zion "Pikachu18": We have to wait if he does. :(Scuttle arrives) :Zion "Pikachu18": Scuttle, why are you here? :Scuttle: Well, I'm here to help you, guys. :Zion "Pikachu18": Aren't you friends of Ariel, Flounder and Sebastion? :Scuttle: Why, yes I am. But, it needs a little vocal romantic stimulation. :Michelangelo: You were bad at singing didn't you? :Scuttle: Yeah. I am bad at singing. :Zion "Pikachu18": And I know how Ariel feels. :Scuttle: Well, I have a picture to show you. :(Scuttle shows Michelangelo, Sandalwood, FrankIe and Zion "Pikachu18" a picture of him singing badly in Kiss the Girl) :Sandalwood: Is that you singing badly? :Scuttle: Yeah. I did sing bad did I? :Zion "Pkachu18": Yep. You did. :FrankIe: Great. I'm surrounded with an amateur. If you want to do something, it needs to be done! :FrankIe ::Ohhhhhh ::Kiss the girl ::Kiss the girl :Michelangelo ::There you see her ::Sitting there across the way ::She don't got a lot to say ::But there's something about her ::And you don't know why ::But you're dying to try ::You wanna kiss the girl :"Pikachu18" and Sandalwood ::Yes, you want her ::Look at her, you know you do ::It's possible she want you too ::There is one way to ask her ::It don't take a word ::Not a single word ::Go on and kiss the girl ::(Kiss the girl) :FrankIe ::Sha-la-la-la-la-la ::My, oh, my! ::Looks like the boy's too shy ::Ain't gonna kiss the girl ::Sha-la-la-la-la-la ::Ain't that sad? ::It's such a shame, too bad ::You're gonna miss the girl ::Go on and kiss the girl ::(Kiss the girl) :"Pikachu18" ::Now's your moment ::Floating in the blue lagoon ::Boy, you better do it soon ::No time will be better ::She don't say a word ::And she won't say a word ::Until you kiss the girl ::(Kiss the girl) :and Michelangelo ::Sha-la-la-la-la-la ::My, oh, my! ::Looks like the boy's too shy ::Ain't gonna kiss the girl ::Sha-la-la-la-la-la ::Ain't that sad? ::It's such a shame too bad ::You're gonna miss the girl :FrankIe ::Sha-la-la-la-la-la ::Don't be scared ::You gotta be prepared ::Go on and kiss the girl :"Pikachu18" ::Sha-la-la-la-la-la ::Don't stop now ::Don't try to hide it how :Sandalwood ::You wanna kiss the girl ::Go on and kiss the girl ::(Kiss the girl) ::Ohhhhhh ::Kiss the girl ::Kiss the girl :Michelangelo ::La la la la, la la la la ::Go on and kiss the girl ::(Kiss the girl) ::La la la la, la la la la ::Go on and ::Kiss the girl :FrankIe ::Sha-la-la-la-la-la ::My, oh, my! ::Looks like the boy's too shy ::Ain't gonna kiss the girl :"Pikachu18" ::Sha-la-la-la-la-la ::Ain't that sad? ::It's such a shame, too bad ::You're gonna miss the girl :All ::La la la la, La la la la ::Go on and kiss the girl ::(Go on and kiss that girl) :FrankIe ::La la la la, La la la la ::Go on and kiss the girl ::Go on and kiss the girl ::Kiss the girl ::(Kiss the girl) ::Go on and kiss the girl :(Song ends with Heath Burns and Sonata Dusk began to kiss) :Michelangelo: Aw, yeah! The song worked, FrankIe, girl! We did it! :FrankIe: Yeah, Mikey. They make a nice couple. :Sandalwood: Yep. :Scuttle: Hey, Mikey, Sandalwood, Zion, FrankIe, wanna get out of here? :Zion "Pikachu18": Oh, yeah. :(Michelangelo, Sandalwood, Zion "Pikachu18", FrankIe and Scuttle are walking away) :(Later, Somewhere Else...) :(An unseen person grabs the Build Driver) :Zion "Pikachu18": (sees an unseen person) Hey, who are you? :???: Huh? :(An unseen person runs away) :Zion "Pikachu18": Wait! Stop! I wanna talk to you... :Michelangelo: Zion, dude, we're going to meet up with Mario, Sonic and the others for a sparring match at Sweet Apple Acres! :Zion "Pikachu18": Um... Right! thinking But, who was that? :(Scene cuts to an unseen person) :(An unseen person reveals to be Nick) :Nick: Okay, I have the Build Driver with me. I am look forward to help the Unified Heroes. And I'll be able to see someone familiar... Right... Norman? :of Kiss the Girl Trivia * It is revealed that Scuttle is bad at singing. * Nick found the Build Driver in the end. Gallery 4c7.jpg|Schuttle shows Michelangelo, Sandalwood, FrankIe and Zion "Pikachu18" a picture of him singing badly in Kiss the Girl 38239004.jpg DiNcgrCV4AcmoI2.jpg|Nick is holding his Build Driver Category:Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse Category:Animated Shorts Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Heroes' Songs Category:Songs Category:Crossover Songs